Broken
by MarinetteAgreste107
Summary: When Adrien finds Sarah collapsed in an alleyway with severe injuries, he calls an ambulance. But he has no idea how she got there, or what happened to her. The only conclusion he can come to is - she was run over. !¡!TEMPORARILY ON HIATUS!¡!


**Okay, so I felt like being mean to one of my Oc's, don't ask me why because I really don't know.**

 ** _R: Why? *sniggers*_**

 ***wraps Rênne in duct tape from head to toe* Hmmm, I seem to be running out of duct tape for some reason, Rênne! *glares at Rênne***

 ** _L: Onto the fanfiction!_**

 **Hey! That's my line!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or any of the characters, except for my Ocs that is.**

 **Warning: A lot of blood, injury and gore. I already warned you!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Collapsed_**

* * *

Pourpre Pony landed out of breath in an alleyway, exhausted from the late night akuma fight. She leaned up against a wall to catch her breath as she detransformed. "Who would've thought that it would be so tiring just without El?" Sarah asked Renne after she had caught her breath. "Well you two do work as a completely different team." Her kwami replied, while eating a Starburst chew. "True. Crap is that seriously the time?!" Sarah asked looking at the time on her phone. "Yep." Renne answered, popping the 'p'. Sarah started running out of the alleyway, but slowed down after only a couple of metres. 'Crap! No!' Sarah thought as one of her knees buckled and she felt herself going down, the exhaustion making it impossible for her to fight it but instead her eyes drifted shut.

Cat Noir had started following Ladybug, but when he nearly fell off a rooftop he lost sight of her. So instead he decided to follow Pourpre Pony instead. He'd lost sight of her for a second, but sawflash of her detransforming nearby. He went to investigate after he'd detransformed himself, and what he saw was actually pretty gruesome. It was one of the girls from his class, Sarah, laying unconscious on the side of the road. Her right arm was badly broken, her hoodie was torn, she had glass in her face because her glasses smashed when she collapsed, and part of her hair was stuck to a gash on the side of her neck that had blood gushing out of it, along with one of her ankles being badly twisted around in a very disturbing and ugly way. He hadn't caught sight of what street they were on, but he didn't want to leave her there while he checked. He tore off part of her hoodie off so he could try and stop the bleeding on her neck before calling an ambulance and picking up Sarah princess style, and hurrying to the end of the road to see what the sign said. Picking her up was no struggle because she was 2 years younger than him, but smart enough to be in his class. He started trying to stop the rest of the bleeding on Sarah's body, before the ambulance arrived, with pieces of her hoodie - which he noticed was sewn better than any of his father's designs, but lacked even the remnants of a tag. Because Sarah had made it herself. As he was making 'bandages' out of it, Adrien saw a blood-covered purple creature fall out of the pocket. "Rênne!" Plagg said, flying out of Adrien's jacket and towards the purple creature which turned out to be a kwami. "Wait, Sarah has a kwami?!" Adrien asked his kwami. Plagg ignored Adrien and continued to check if Rênne was okay. "Plagg? What are you doing here?" Rênne asked him, before she noticed Adrien. "Oh no. Wait a sec. If you two are here, then where's Sarah?" Adrien turned Rênne so she could see Sarah, while he kept trying to stop all of the bleeding. Plagg offered Rênne some camembert, the nicest he could do, but instead she flew about a metre behind Adrien. Plagg didn't dare follow.

* * *

The 14 year-old girl looked so tiny compared to the 16 year-old boy trying to save her life. Within 10 minutes of finding Sarah, Adrien saw her eyes flicker open slightly. She raised the hand on the end of her broken arm to her neck without even noticing Adrien, until she felt the warmth of his hand pressing the fabric of her hoodie to her neck. Having had her hoodie torn to shreds to stop the bleeding, Sarah started shivering violently - as she was still acclimatised to the heat of an Australian Summer, where everyday was at least 30 degrees Celsius, compared to the cold Winter of France, where it was rare to be warmer than 10. Adrien fumbled as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Sarah, who instinctively curled up into a ball. Sarah's head hit the ground hard enough to make her severely concussed when she collapsed, so she didn't know where she was or who was helping her. So when she opened her eyes fully, instead of seeing a blond-haired boy with green eyes, she saw a black-haired person with brown eyes, which made her think it was Ella. She stared up at him with wide eyes for a few seconds before the pain hit her and she scrunched her eyes tightly as tears started flooding out. This was the first time that Adrien discovered one of his classmates had two different coloured eyes. Teal and violet. In the few seconds before she shut them, Adrien noticed a piece of glass in one of Sarah's eyes. He placed her gently back on the ground before trying to pull out the glass as gently and carefully as possible. A squeak escaped past Sarah's lips before she bit down on them, so as to not cry out in pain. She curled into a tighter ball as Adrien picked her up again, putting pressure back on her neck. She moved around a bit to be more comfortable, and ended up with her head resting against her classmate's shoulder.

* * *

"El?" Sarah whispered, managing not to cry out. Adrien was confused, why would Sarah think that he was El, aka Ella. "I'm not Ella, I'm Adrien." As soon as she heard her chosen's voice, Rênne flew over to Sarah. "He knows." Rênne whispered to her. 'Crap!' She thought, biting on her lip harder she started drowning in the waves of pain. The ambulance finally arrived, and Sarah's eyes started drifting shut while Adrien carried her into the ambulance. After her kwami hid in his jacket of course.

* * *

 **What'd you think?**

 ** _R: I was rubbish._**

 **Shut up or I'll kill you off.**

 ** _R: *goes deathly silent*_**

 **Good. I've already written the next chapter or two, and lets just say that Ella gets a bit mad at Sarah soon. Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge.**

 ** _L: Why are you giving false spoilers?!_**

 **Okay, 1. They're not false, and 2. I like giving spoilers, so what?!**

 ** _L: You're a lost cause. *flies off and starts eating*_**

 ***sticks my tongue out at Lunaa* Be like that then.**

* * *

 **Email: adrienetteforever107**

 **YouTube: Sarah McCarten**

 **Deviantart: AdrienetteForever107**

 **Miraculous Ladybug Amino: Sarah/Pourpre Pony**

 **Wattpad: MarinetteAgreste107**

 **Instagram: number_1_**

 **Adieu mes petites coccinelles, rouge et noirs**

 **MarinetteAgreste107**


End file.
